Reassurances
by Yasu Advancement
Summary: [KaneCanal] Canal has some worries and Kane has some reassurances.


**REASSURANCE**

By Avalon's Rain

_A Kane+Canal One-shot_

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Lost Universe doesn't belong to me.

**Pairings: **Faint Kane/Canal.

**Summary:** Canal has some worries and Kane has some reassurances.

**Notes: **This was inspired when I read something about Kane trying to live up to the ghost of his grandmother.

Kane Blueriver's head hurt. He had been staring at the same setup for a good while now, but nothing was coming to him. Nada. Zip. Nil. Maybe if he-

"Come on, the faster you make a move, the faster I'll win." Canal Volpheid taunted from across the table.

"Just...give me a minute." Kane ground out, glaring at the peices.

Canal sighed, closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable. Kane hadn't won her at chess yet and probably won't this time.

But he did look really cute when he was thinking hard, Canal admitted to herself as she opened her eyes.

"A-ha!" Kane exclaimed as he moved one black peice over. The triumphant grin was soon gone as Canal made her own move, a much better move than his own.

"Your move." She informed him, seeing victory close at hand.

"Darn! No fair! You have that computer thingy in your head and I don't even think there's a way to win. " Kane whined, looking over the board," There probably isn't, right?"

"You'd be suprised. I have been defeated before." Canal said.

"By who?"

Canal's eyes saddened and Kane took this as a clue. Canal usually went into this 'mode' when it involved-

"My...grandmother?" Kane asked tentively.

Canal nodded.

"Well, I'm not that suprised. She was really smart, wasn't she?" Kane said, trying to lighten the mood," I bet she was the only one that could have beat you at this. "

"She was." Canal admitted.

"Than I guess if I want to live up to her, I'm going to have to beat you at this." Kane announced," Since now I know that victory is possible."

"You don't have to beat me to prove your worth. " Canal said, standing up," You and her are different in certain ways, but you are just as strong as her. I don't like it when you try risky stuff just to show that you can excel where she couldn't. It worries me that you might end up like her. I don't want you to get hurt for something like that. It feels like one day I'll loose you because of it and I don't want that!"

Kane was silent for a moment before standing up also and walking over to her side of the table. The chess game was forgotten.

"You don't have to worry so much. I get it." Kane said, giving her a small smile.

"Promise me you won't try something stupid. I hate it when I have to worry." Canal said, turning to face him, " I don't want to lose you like I lost Alicia."

"Come on, sometimes you worry too much." Kane said, putting his hands on Canal's shoulders," I'll try to be more careful."

"I almost lost you_ that _time." Canal said as the memory of the last bad encounter started to surface," And I-"

The rest was muffled as Kane hugged her. The embrace was welcome and she clung to his shirt.

"I'll really _really _try to be careful, so calm down and cheer up." Kane said, trying to sound as comforting as he could, "I guess it's complicated, but I just want to be strong enough-"

"You're already strong enough." Canal muttered," I...like you, just the way you are. You're strong enough for me. I don't want to worry anymore."

"I'll try not worry you anymore. I won't end up like my grandmother. I _promise_ I won't end up like my grandmother." Kane said, pulling away from her, hands still on her shoulder.

"You really promise?"

"I promise. Not even Nightmare could make me break it, so you don't have to worry anymore." Kane said, smiling reassuringly.

"I'll still worry, you know." Canal said, but managed a small smile as they returned to their original spots on opposite sides of the table.

There was a beat of silence before Kane asked," Whose turn is it?"

**Owari**

**Author's Notes**: This didn't really turn out how I wanted, but I'm glad that I finished it. Sorry if Kane or Canal were OOC or something, I haven't watched Lost Universe for some time now and I don't really remember parts of the show. I just wanted to write something involving Kane and Canal.


End file.
